1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing printed circuit boards using integrated circuit fabrication technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In standard printed circuit board manufacturing, an etch resist layer is applied onto a metal layer. This resist layer is then selectively removed to form a resist pattern so that the metal layer can be selectively etched. The etch resist layer is then completely removed to leave an interconnection pattern. Such a process is disclosed in EP-A-No. 0 062,300. The selective removal of the etch resist layer can be accomplished using a scan method with a laser. However, this conventional method is involved and time-consuming. This is particularly true when the interconnects lie relatively far apart and large surfaces of the etch resist layer must be removed.